


Encounter

by toesohnoes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty tracks John down after the court case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/19689311121/were-you-happy-to-see-me-darling-moriarty).

“Were you happy to see me, darling?” Moriarty purrs into John’s ear, so close that the words are only for the pair of them. His fingernails scratch against John’s skull as he grabs hold of the short hair at the back of his head. “I wish I could have seen your face. You’re always so stoic - our little soldier. But I scare you, don’t I?”

John swallows. He stares straight ahead, too calm for the situation he’s in. His life is in danger. He’s alone with no one looking for him. Who knows where Sherlock has got to? No one will rush to his rescue.

“Yes,” he admits. “Of course you do. You’re a psychopath.”

Moriarty grins, pulling back from John’s ear so that John can see his expression clearly. There is nothing sane in Moriarty’s dark eyes. “You like it,” Moriarty states, tapping John on the cheek. “You’re always looking for danger, aren’t you? Admit it - without me around life would be a lot less exciting. You think it was Sherlock that cured that limp of yours?” Moriarty looks dismissively down at John’s leg. It’s a struggle not to edge away from him. “Sherlock was only a supporting player. It was me pulling the strings. All those risks you’ve been taking, they’re all because of me. Doesn’t it feel good?”

John doesn’t want to answer. He doesn’t want to think about it, because when he even tries to all he thinks of are the dozens of people that are dead because of this man. “I have nothing to say to you,” he answers, when the silence lengthens and it is clear that Moriarty is waiting for a response.

“We don’t have to talk,” Moriarty suggests. He crowds in close to John once more, his breath smelling of the mint of his chewing gum. “Actually, I can think of a lot of things I’d rather be doing with you. To you, if you’d rather.”

He grins like a shark and holds John’s gaze, deliberately suggestive, until heat blooms in John’s cheeks. He feels like a mouse being toyed with by a cat. An especially sadistic cat.

“I don’t want you to touch me,” John says. It feels like he’s stating the obvious.

“Are you sure about that?” Moriarty asks. He reaches up to push his fingers into John’s hair once more, tugging his head back. He gives a chuckle at the sight of John having no choice but to passively allow it. “I could do such terrible things to you, Johnny boy. I even think you’d like them.”

“Let go of me.”

“I’d treat you better than Sherlock does. I’d give you anything you wanted,” Moriarty promises, sing-songing the last sentence as if that might make it more tempting.

“I want you to let go of me,” John repeats.

Instantly, Moriarty obeys. He backs off with his hands raised - unarmed, but far from harmless. “I’m merely letting you know what your options are. No pressure.”

He fades away with a jolly bounce in his step. It isn’t until the door shuts behind him that John feels as if he can breathe again. He loosens his tie and waits for his heart to slow down to a regular pace. With the air still smelling of mint, he’s not sure if he’s ever likely to feel safe again.


End file.
